<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homestuck One-Offs by casualnacho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566458">Homestuck One-Offs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualnacho/pseuds/casualnacho'>casualnacho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualnacho/pseuds/casualnacho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Offs, may just be one or I may add to it later idk I'm leaving it open</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homestuck One-Offs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol this one is def a vent fic also plz don't take this as advice</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----tentacleTherapist began pestering turntechGodhead----</p><p class="rose">TT: Dave.</p><p class="dave">TG: what</p><p class="rose">TT: Do you ever find yourself wistfully craving items that are long since dissipated into your past, despite the fact that you have obtained higher quality versions of the items?</p><p class="dave">TG: rose i have no idea what you're talking about</p><p class="dave">TG: i don't know if this is one of your idioms or attempts to scan my brain but i'm not comprehending</p><p class="rose">TT: No, it's not anything like that.</p><p class="rose">TT: I happened to find myself yearning for my old computer earlier, the one from 1986.</p><p class="dave">TG: gross</p><p class="dave">TG: why would you want that old ass piece of shit</p><p class="dave">TG: is your laptop broke or something</p><p class="dave">TG: but then how would you be messaging me</p><p class="rose">TT: Just listen to me, Dave.</p><p class="rose">TT: I asked myself the same question: Why would I want that old ass piece of shit?</p><p class="rose">TT: However, I then realized it was not the computer itself I was after.</p><p class="dave">TG: oh so this is one of your observations</p><p class="dave">TG: alright go on</p><p class="rose">TT: It was not the computer itself I wanted. What I longed for was a time in my life when things were much less complex and everything was easier. The computer had reminded me of when I was younger, and nothing else mattered besides my interactions with my friends like you or some other thing I was doing.</p><p class="rose">TT: The computer itself is useless to me. If I had it, and if I had managed to get it working, it would be utterly unsatisfying and I would be bored of it shortly after I revived it from the land of deceased and outdated electronics. The computer itself would not solve the endless slew of problems this cursed timeline lobs our way, and in fact I believe that it could add to it.</p><p class="dave">TG: did you really need to point out the obvious fact that a shitty computer from the stone age would hinder your life</p><p class="rose">TT: Dave, please.</p><p class="rose">TT: I want the memories associated with the computer, to relive and experience them again for the first time with as much glee and bliss. I want to be a child again, for a brief moment, devoid of responsibility and hardship. I want a time before I began to feel the heavy burden of life upon my shoulders. </p><p class="dave">TG: rose are you like</p><p class="dave">TG: okay</p><p class="dave">TG: you don't usually talk like this about yourself</p><p class="dave">TG: you usually just assume it's how others feel</p><p class="rose">TT: Well, I suppose with time I shall be more stable.</p><p class="rose">TT: I've just been having a tougher time than usual lately.</p><p class="rose">TT: I couldn't explain it if I tried. But I feel tired and out of energy more lately, and I find myself nostalgic for the times of old when I had little cares other than deciding what to do with my day and what to eat for lunch. Yet at the same time I feel completely overwhelmed.</p><p class="dave">TG: hmm i think i understand</p><p class="dave">TG: the same thing happens to me</p><p class="dave">TG: and john and jade probably idk</p><p class="dave">TG: i think you need to find the source of this issue</p><p class="dave">TG: and then crush it</p><p class="rose">TT: You see, that's the thing. I have no idea what the issue is or how to solve it.</p><p class="dave">TG: can i make a suggestion</p><p class="rose">TT: Sure, go ahead.</p><p class="dave">TG: i think you need to go out and do something</p><p class="dave">TG: like something fun</p><p class="rose">TT: I see.</p><p class="rose">TT: You think I should make new memories to replace the ones I am trying to grasp from my past that has long since been unobtainable, that I should go out and have as much enjoyment as I can in order to shake off my current feelings?</p><p class="dave">TG: i meant to like forget them or something but that works too</p><p class="rose">TT: Ah, I understand.</p><p class="rose">TT: Well, thank you. I think I shall go out and do something new and exciting, like bowling.</p><p class="dave">TG: i would not have chosen bowling</p><p class="dave">TG: but if it makes you feel better then go for it</p><p class="rose">TT: Would you like to come?</p><p class="dave">TG: fine</p><p class="dave">TG: but not because i like bowling or anything</p><p class="dave">TG: competitive bowling is for 40 year old loser men who hate their wives</p><p class="rose">TT: I didn't mention competitive bowling, David.</p><p class="dave">TG: gross</p><p class="dave">TG: don't call me that</p><p class="rose">TT: Then don't act like a tool.</p><p class="dave">TG: i'll be ready in 5</p><p>----turntechGodhead ceased pestering tentacleTherapist----</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>